Tony Winchester
by Grimmfan86
Summary: Tony finds out he's the son of the late John Winchester and has two brothers Sam and Dean


It's been six years since John Winchester passed away and his youngest son Tony was standing at his desk, when a man walked in. "Welcome to Fairfield hotel, may I help you?" he asked as the man handed him a package. Tony looked up from the package. "My name is Walt and I was a friend of your father, John Winchester. He left his journal to you and wanted you to have it." He said as Tony opened the package and looked through the journal. "It's been 6 years, why am I getting this now?" he asked as the elevator doors opened and his pregnant wife Jessie and the Ross kids walked off. "I had to get it from your brothers who insisted I give to you after they died." "Wait a minute first you give me my pop's journal after he's been dead for 6 years and now you tell me I have brothers who are also dead." Tony said trying not to get angry cause he didn't want to scare Jessie or the kids. "Tony, are you ok?" asked Jessie as she walked around the desk and comforted Tony. Tony told her he was fine as they and the kids watched Walt leave. "What kind book is this?" asked Luke as he picked up the journal. "It was my father's, I'll explain everything later." Tony said as Luke handed the journal back to him. Jessie told Tony she'd see him later as she and kids left for the park.

Meanwhile Sam and Dean Winchester (who are not dead) were on the road in the Impala (which Dean was driving) while Sam was searching his bag. "Dean, have you seen dad's journal?" he asked. "You know we haven't used dad's journal in years let alone talked about it." Answered Dean as he looked in the rearview mirror in time to see Castiel appear in the back seat. "I know where the journal is. It's in New York at the Fairfield hotel." He said. "Hold it angel boy, how do you know where dad's journal is and who has it?" asked Dean. "His name is Tony Garcia and he's your brother." Answered Castiel then he disappeared. "I hate it when he does that." Dean said annoyed as the brothers made their way to New York and The Fairfield Hotel. "I can't believe it Dean, we have another brother." Said Sam. "Yeah, let's just hope it's not like Adam and we find out he's a monster pretending to be him." Dean said as Sam got out his laptop and looked up information about Tony. "Ok here's what I got; his name really is Tony Garcia, he works as a doorman at the Fairfield Hotel in New York and he's married to a girl named Jessie who is pregnant and is a nanny for Christina and Morgan Ross." Sam said to very annoyed Dean. There was silence as the brothers made their way to New York and The Fairfield Hotel.

Back at the hotel Jessie was on the couch when tony walked in. Tony handed her flowers and said he was sorry about what happened earlier. "Tony, who was that man and I thought your last name, was Garcia?" she asked as Tony sat on the couch next to her and rubbed her feet. "Victor Garcia is my step dad. My dad's really a man named John Winchester, who died 6 years ago." He said as let go of Jessie's feet and ran his hand through his dark, shaggy hair. "Oh Tony, I'm so sorry to hear that, how did he die?" she asked. Tony told her his mom never told him how his dad died just that he did. Just then the back door buzzed and Bertram went to answer it with Jessie, Tony, Ravi, and Emma behind him (Luke and Zuri were in the screening room with Mr. Kipling.). "Hello may I help you?" asked Bertram as he opened the door to find 3 men standing there. "I'm Dean Winchester; this is my brother Sam and our friend Castiel." Said Dean as Bertram let them in. Tony and Jessie led them into the living where Zuri, Luke and Mr. Kipling were. Sam and Dean jumped a little when they saw Mr. Kipling (Castiel wasn't bothered by him at all). "Don't worry he's friendly. By the way I'm Tony; this is my wife Jessie, Emma, Ravi, Zuri, Luke and Bertram. You kind of already met Mr. Kipling" Tony assured them chuckling while ignoring Dean's glare. Sam looked around and noticed John's journal on the coffee table and Tony where he got it from. "A guy named Walt gave it to me. He also told me you guys were dead." Said Tony. "Well, you can see we're not dead. Walt did kill us but an angel brought us back." Dean said noting the confused looks on everyone's faces and the annoyed look on Sam's face. _I can't believe Dean just told these people that._ He thought as Zuri tugged on him to get his attention. "Does that mean Angels are real?" she asked. Castiel stopped petting Mr. Kipling, got up from the floor and revealed himself to the others (the same way he revealed himself to Dean in season 4 by showing his wings). The kids looked amazed while Jessie looked worried. Just then Jessie felt pain and gripped her stomach. "Um Jessie I think you water broke." Emma pointed out. "Luke, get Jessie's overnight bag, Ravi call the hospital and tell them we're on the way." Ordered Tony. "What do you want us to do?" asked Sam. Tony told them to stay at the penthouse in Christina and Morgan Ross call. Sam and Dean looked down at Mr. Kipling who hissed at them and Castiel to stay while they followed the others.

Later at the hospital Jessie gave birth to two little girls named Christina Morgan and Emma Zuri. Tony walked into the waiting room where everyone was waiting and showed them his new twin daughters. Dean and Sam told Tony they were sorry they never got in touch with him years ago and told him if there was anything he needed to know he just had to ask. "Jessie does want to know if you had the number for her uncle Bobby Singer." Tony said as Jessie carefully walked out of her room. "We don't know how to tell you this but, your Uncle Bobby passed away." Said Sam who was confused. "You're wondering how I know you; well my Uncle Bobby would tell me stories about you. And would tell me about he used to watch after you when you were little." Said Jessie holding back tears.

One month later Jessie was sitting on the couch feeding the babies when Dean walked in with tony and Sam behind him. "Please, teach me how to fight." begged Tony as Dean sat on the couch next to Jessie and started playing with Emma and Morgan. "Relax, Tony I'll teach you how to fight said Sam as Castiel appeared. "Cas, how many times have I told you not to pop in unannounced." demanded Dean as Castiel looked to the floor and pouted. "Oh great Dean you hurt his feelings." "Are they always like this?" asked Jessie as Sam nodded. "Luke, give me back my diary now!" shouted Emma chasing Luke around the room. Tony took the diary from Luke and handed it back to Emma who was playing with the babies. "As interesting as this is we've got a problem."said Castiel as Jessie and Tony looked at him confused while Sam and Dean knew what he ment. "What kind of problem?" asked Tony as Bertram came in with drinks for everyone. Castiel told them there were demons in an old warehouse downtown which got groans from Sam and Dean. "Maybe, we can help. It will be a great way to teach me how to fight. Besides, I'll do anything to protect my family." said Tony as Bertram ran out the room with Mr. Kipling chasing him(Bertram stepped on his tail by accident.). Dean told Tony no because it was too dangerous and he didn't know anything about demons. "I know a little something about demons." Jessie piped up which got looks from Sam and Dean. "How do you know about demons?" asked Sam. Jessie explained that Bobby told her about them and what to do incase demons were to attack. Castiel told them they should get going while Jessie told Bertram and Emma to watch the kids.

Later that night the Winchesters, Tony and Jessie showed up at the warehouse ready to fight the demons that were inside which to their surprise they were being run by Meg. "Hello kiddies, I've been expecting you." Said Meg with a grin. "I suppose Bobby told you about her as well." grumbled Dean as Castiel appeared (which startled Tony) and told them that they should fight get rid of Meg once and for all. "Does he always do that?" asked Tony as Sam and Dean nodded. "Guys, don't worry we've so got this oh, and the girl's gone." said Jessie as the boys looked and sure enough Meg was gone.

Back at the penthouse the kids and Bertram were worried about Jessie and Tony when the elevator doors opened and Jessie, Tony and the Winchesters walked off. "You guys are ok." said Luke as Jessie noticed that he puke on him told him to go wash up. "Yay you're back!" shouted Ravi. "Millie the Mermaid and I were so worried." Said Zuri giving Tony and Jessie hugs (she gave one to Sam and Dean too which they excepted.). Emma also hugged everyone told Jessie and Tony the babies were very well behaved and Bertram made up with Mr. Kipling by making him his favorite snack. Tony told Dean and Sam they were welcome to spend the night at the penthouse and Castiel was welcome too if he pops up again. Dean told Tony thanks but he and Sam should get going but gave in when Tony gave him the sad puppy dog face.


End file.
